


Be My Fire

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: Necromancy!AU [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, North is 17, Rhys is 18, Sixty's name is Rhys, The vaguest fumbling first time ever written, They're still at a hopeful time in their life, This is like 500 words how the heck am I to tag this?, bless them, some banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Their first time was an awkward, fumbling, delightful thing.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/North
Series: Necromancy!AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Be My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly snatched from a very fitting Blue Stones song.

Their first time was an awkward, fumbling, delightful thing. Softly whispered words, and the sweetest kisses. Shirts falling to the floor, giggles and shushing. Hands on her skin that she wanted, hands that worshiped, respected, darkened with smoky magic that adored her as much as the man wielding it. 

He asked, and asked again, a constant need for permission to touch, to remove, to taste. All of the power was in her hands, not magic, she didn’t need it, not here, not with him, but power all the same. 

Their clothing was a pile on the floor. Their skin against skin, breathing each other’s air as they kiss. Her hands explore his body, puberty had been kind, he’d grown into his awkward limbs, filled out with muscle. 

His dark eyes stared at her with wonder and that didn’t stop when they joined, when her legs wrapped around his narrow hips, when her nails left red trails down his back. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“Yes!” she replied, trying to keep her voice down. “You?”

“Obviously,” he said laughing against her lips. 

She pushed back some of his hair from his forehead. “You’re sweating.”

“You’re hot.” 

She smiled at him before she realized she was pouring magic over his skin. “Oh shit, I’m sorry!” 

“Don’t be.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I like it.”

Of course he did. Rhys hated to be cold more than anything. 

They held each other close as their bodies moved in unison. They shared soft kisses as their magic mixed, and the pleasure left them shaking. 

When they had their breath back, Rhys moved from her, and she felt cold without him. He just removed the condom, tossed it in the bin, returned and already felt colder. Her magic flared around her hands as she pulled him down, and he tucked himself against her side, resting his head on her shoulder. 

She sent waves of magic over him. 

He sighed. “You keep that up and I’ll fall asleep.” 

“Maybe I want you to spend the night.”

“I would definitely get caught, and neither of us want the lecture from Amanda.” 

She scoffed. After everything she’d been through, the fact that she couldn’t stay with a man she genuinely wanted to be with was stupid. She wouldn’t push though, Rhys had put up with Amanda for longer than she had, and she saw the scars- not on his flesh, but on his mind. She had thought she’d be safe here, in a coven with a highly respected house mother only to discover the scathing words, and the cold. 

“One day we’re going to leave here,” she whispered. 

“That’s the dream,” he replied. 

“Where?”

“Hmm?” 

“Where do you want to go?”

Rhys circled his finger on her skin. “Never gave it much thought beyond _away_.” 

“Doesn’t hurt to dream.”

He flattened his hand on her stomach. “Wanting something is the first step in losing it.” 

She shut her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. She wanted to take him away from this house, make him safe. Let him flourish away from Amanda, and the way she’d shaped his mind. 

“Arizona,” she said. “It’s warm there.” 

“Sounds nice,” he muttered. 

She sent another wave of warm magic over his skin, and he became a little heavier against her, succumbing to sleep. She let him rest, she’d wake him long before they’d get caught, but she wanted to hold on, just a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaydreamsGolden) and as per usual, I'm hanging out over at on [ Detroit: New ERA ](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) there’s lots of fics, and fanart, and fun, so come join us <3


End file.
